


Future

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Laxus would never thought his life would take such a turning point. He would never thought he would become the master of the Fairy Tail guild, or fall in love with Juvia and have a child with her.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> My Rare Pairs Week 2020 contribution for the prompt : Future.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Laxus put down his pencil and sighed. The council was annoyed again. A mission that seemed to be easy, turned out to be much more complicated and Natsu had ended up doing more damage than expected. As the years went by, some things would never change.

Laxus rose from his chair and left his office. It was already late, and all he wanted was to get back. Mirajane and the other members still here at this hour, said goodbye. Laxus answered them and left the guildhall. He quickened his pace to return to Juvia and their son, Shin, as quickly as possible.

He would never thought his life would take such a turning point. He would never thought he would become the master of the Fairy Tail guild, or fall in love with Juvia and have a child with her. At first, he had not paid attention to her. She was just a new recruit, who was obsessed with Gray and followed him everywhere. She had intrigued him when they were part of Team B during the Grand Magic Games. He had seen her strength and her determination. She may not have been as strong as Mirajane or Erza, but something in the way she fought prevented Laxus from looking away from her.

Later, Team B often went on a mission. Their team worked well and Laxus had discovered that his magic and Juvia’s complemented each other. Rain and lightning combined together, became a frightening thunderstorm. Time passed and he could not stop thinking of her. Laxus had never fallen in love. He had been with many women, but what he felt for Juvia was different. His whole being wanted to be with her. But Juvia did not feel the same. They had become friends, but her heart still belonged to Gray. Laxus hated that feeling. He hated seeing her with Gray and he was trying with all his strength to suppress his dragon instincts that wanted Juvia and wanted to get rid of his rival.

One day, without telling anyone, Gray went on a mission. It was not the first time he had left. Laxus had learned that he had disappeared for six months to infiltrate Avatar Guild and that he had left Juvia alone, without telling her anything. Laxus wondered how she could have forgiven him. But he saw behind her smiles, all the pain she felt.

She had finally told him that if Gray came back, she could not trust him anymore. Her heart was broken and her feelings for him were now different. Laxus had made the decision to not leave her alone. He took her on missions, he was always there when she needed it. He had never been so considerate toward someone. She had discovered an aspect of his personality that he had never shown. And the more he got to know her, the more he fell in love with her.

Time passed and Juvia confessed her feelings to him. Laxus never felt so happy. When he took her in his arms and kissed her, he felt like he could finally breathe.

Gray returned three years later, realizing the mistake he had made by leaving Juvia. He had realized that it was too late when he learned that her and Laxus were married and that they were expecting their first child. A year later, Laxus had become the master of the guild. He had refused, saying that Gildarts or Erza would make a much better master than him. After all that he had done, he did not believe he had the right to succeed his grandfather. It was thanks to Juvia that he had accepted. She had managed to convince him that he was a different man and that the guild members had forgiven him. Laxus knew that if he was a better man, it was thanks to Juvia. He would not be who he was without her.

Laxus entered his home. He went upstairs and heard Juvia's voice in Shin’s bedroom. Shin was in his bed, cuddled in Juvia’s arms. She was reading him a story. Shin watched the pictures carefully. Soon their family was going to grow, Juvia was six months pregnant. Shin looked up from his book and looked towards the door.

‘Dad !’ He said with a huge smile.

Laxus entered the bedroom and headed towards his family.

_The end ___


End file.
